Not Your Average Nonary Game
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Mei lives a pretty boring lifestyle. She's got overprotective parents and big dreams. But when her best friend tells her she's going to be kidnapped and forced to play a deadly game - well, not many would do what she does. Does Mei have what it takes to escape and work with those who can't work with each other? Or will she and everyone else sink with the ship?
1. Prologue

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was five thirty, time to wake up for high school. As usual I procrastinated getting out of bed as long as I could. Though fifteen minutes later and I knew it was lost cause. Not wanting to leave the comfy warmth that was my bed I attempted to wiggle-worm my way to the closet.

_Crash! _Too late I realized I was falling and landed unceremoniously on the floor. "Ugh..." I moaned. I got up, threw my comforter back onto my mattress and pulled on my school uniform, which had to be the lamest outfit I'd ever owned. A plaid blue skirt, white button-up shirt with a collar, red vest, and matching plaid tie. I shuddered just looking at myself in it.

I brushed out my shoulder length, milk chocolate-colored hair and clipped a piece of my bangs back. My eyes were this awesome shade of electric blue and my skin was fairly tanned. I pulled on some socks, grabbed my bag, and rushed downstairs.

My mom had blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes waiting for me when I got down there. I was pretty much her mirror image but tanner and a bit more busty. And my eyes were a lighter color. My best, and pretty much only, friend in the entire world was eating pancakes as well, he had this casual patient look to him.

Now before I explain what he looks like keep this in mind. He's a boy, he's my friend, but he is _not _my boyfriend. Just to be clear.

His hair is dark, thick, wavy, and jet black. He's at least a whole foot taller than me, 'cause I'm short like my mom, and stocky. But then again he's also a year older even if we were in the same year at school. He had a December birthday, so his parents enrolled him late. He's sixteen and I'm only fifteen. Back to what he looks like; his eyes are such a startling green you could tell what color they were even if you were standing across the room. His skin was tanned like mine and he wore the boys' uniform. A button-up, starch white, shirt with a collar with a red tie and navy slacks. No plaid for him. Lucky. "Morning, Mei." He said, tipping the end of his fork in my direction. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Seiji. Did you finish your report for history?" I asked.

"Oh no! That was due today! Good thing I finished it last Friday. Knowing you, you finished it last night didn't you?" He gave me a knowing smile. I punched him in the shoulder. And believe me, it hurt me way more that it hurt him. His shoulder was like a rock.

"I did not! I left out the last paragraph and I'm going to do it in lunch," I admitted. He facepalmed.

"You really shouldn't do that, Mei," My mom scolded, waving a hot spatula at me.

"Your mother's right," Seiji's dad chimed in. Hard to miss him sitting at the table, though I did anyway. Seiji's dad was _huge. _Not fat huge though, he was all muscle like his son. Though Seiji didn't have scars on his face like his dad. In fact, I'd never known Seiji to get mad or fight or anything of the like.

I heard a door shut from upstairs and saw my dad come racing down. His chocolate curls bounced as he rushed. His eyes matched his hair. When he reached us he ruffled my hair and pecked my mom on the cheek. "Good morning," he said to everyone around the table.

"Hey, that took me approximately two minutes to do!" I complained, fixing my hair.

"Morning, Junpei," said Seiji's dad.

"How's the family, Seven?" My dad, Junpei, asked. Incase you're wondering, I don't know why he calls him seven. His real name's Takeshi. Me and Seiji have asked but we never get an answer.

"Oh, fine. Kanna's been glued to her work for the past few days. Her deadline's coming up real fast," he said. "I'm a little worried about her. She only comes out for food and to use the bathroom." Allow me to clarify. Seiji's mom, Kanna Takamori, she's an author. Why she married a detective I'll never know, but she's pretty cool to talk to. Seiji looks a lot like her. She's got long thick, black hair and an air of mystery to her, like him. Though neither of his parents have green eyes.

My mom laughed. "Maybe I can get her out of the house for a day."

"That'd be nice of you, Akane," said Seven. If my dad can call him that, I will too. Makes it easier.

"Your mom's writing a new book?" I asked Seiji.

"Yeah. It's pretty confusing since she keeps calling us by the names of her characters. Apparently I'm now Erika and dad's Julius," Seiji relented. I had to laugh.

"Hurry up kids, you'll be late for school and we'll be late for work," My dad rushed us.

"Alright, alright," I stuffed my face with pancakes. Both my dad and Seiji's were detectives so they usually dropped us off at school on the way to headquarters. "Bye mom! I love you!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and hustled out the door after the boys, Seiji was nice enough to hang back and hold the door open for me. "Thanks," I muttered as I rushed past him. He waved to my mom and we all piled in the car.

Once we were on the road Seven broke the silence. "So, what was that this morning?" He asked.

"Huh?" It took me a minute to realize the question was directed at Seiji. He never got scolded for anything. I guess my rebellious attitude was rubbing off on him. He just stared listlessly out the window. I elbowed him and he turned in my direction. I pointed to the mirror, displaying his dad's piercing brown eyes.

"What happened this morning?" My dad asked. He looked at Seiji, clearly thinking the same thing as me.

"He scared Kanna this morning," said Seven.

"How?" I asked. I knew Seiji's mom. The woman did not scare easy. She was researching horror for a novel once and she dragged us along through a 'haunted' mansion at midnight, looking animated. She laughed during every horror movie we'd ever seen with her. Seiji and I even jumped out of the bushes in front of their house dressed as Jason and Jack-the-Ripper, complete with fake blood, and she'd called us cute! Seiji had been holding a freaking chainsaw! And it was on! I thought she was impossible to scare. Well that's not true, the only thing I'd ever known to frighten her was spiders. "C'mon, what did you do? Dangle a black widow in her face?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look. Something else he'd never done before.

"I just said goodbye this morning," Seiji replied. Huh?

"What? That's not scary! You do that every day!" I said. Dammit, there goes my perfect Halloween. Anything that could scare Kanna would make a normal person shit their pants.

"It's not what you said. It's how you said it," His dad relented. How does one make 'bye, mom' scary?

Seiji shrugged. "I didn't say it any different than usual."

"Sure," His dad said. He wasn't letting the matter drop but he didn't question Seiji anymore. The rest of the car ride was silent.

We arrived at school and we both got out of the car. "See you sooner or later dad!" I called. I never knew when he was going to get home, depends on the case at hand.

"Bye, sweetie!" He yelled from the car.

"See you, dad," Seiji said, though I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. His tone was definitely gloomy. It sounded more like he was never going to see him again.

"Again with this! Why such a tone? I'll see you tonight," His dad replied. So that's what had scared his mom. She was very family oriented and Seiji was her little boy, even if he was taller than her now. She probably thought he was planning on running away or something equally bone-headed if he'd said it like that. The car peeled away. I looked at Seiji who just watched them turn the corner.

"Seiji, what the hell?" I asked. He turned to me and gave me a tight smile. Oh, that boy was hiding something. And I was determined to find out what. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. In the meantime, I believe we have an English class to attend," without waiting for a response he set off at a brisk pace for the building. I had to jog to catch up to him.

"C'mon. What's going on?" I demanded. We passed through the doors and girls giggled as we passed. They were giving Seiji hopeful looks and avoiding me like the plague. Usually they annoyed me since they never stopped staring at the two of us, but I had bigger issues today.

"So are you singing in music?" He asked, not even looking in my direction.

"Stop avoiding the question!" I said.

"Look, I said I'll tell you later and I will. Can you please be patient?" He asked. Most people would sound annoyed but Seiji actually sounded a little sad. Whatever it was, it wasn't something good.

"You know me, I don't do patient," I said. He stopped and turned on me.

"Can you please stop asking. It's hard enough as is," His voice actually cracked and I could tell he was nearing his breaking point.

I decided to let him tell me on his own later if it was that horrible. "Alright. Just... Seiji did you see something?" I asked him. I know it's a weird question but sometimes Seiji just seemed to know things he shouldn't. For example, last super bowl me, him, and my mom were playing monopoly or something, I don't really remember it was some board game, and the team that our parents had wanted to win was in the lead by around twenty points or so. My mom had gone to watch the half time performance and Seiji told me that it was going to be all down hill from here for our team. I thought he was just kidding but once half time was over the best player on the team was hurt and the other guys won by about fifty or so points. We hadn't even scored after that. Everyone but Seiji had been shocked that they lost. After that I noticed that there were a lot of happenings that never seemed to surprise Seiji. Sometimes, he'd even give the police a nudge in the right direction when trying to capture a criminal. Like he already knew who it was. It was scary but cool. He'd never plain come out and said to anyone "hey, I can see the future!" but it was pretty obvious he could. I could see why he'd want to hide something like that. This is the first time I'd even hinted that I knew of his wierd powers. He looked impassive. Not mad, or scared, or shocked. His face betrayed no emotion.

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell you everything. This time I really can't just nudge you away. It's too big, too planned out. Unless you know everything there's no way of avoiding it," he said, looking at me sadly. "Let's go. We'll be late."

That stuck with me all day. I almost didn't finish my essay in lunch. Seiji was nice enough to lend me some help, even though this had to be weighing heavier on his mind than mine.

When the final bell rang I ran around trying to find him but I was cornered by my music teacher. "Mei! I wanted to ask you something," She said brightly.

"Oh, really? Have you seen Seiji Takamori?" I asked.

"Not since fifth period. Why do you two have a date or something? Anyway, I remember your phenomenal performance fifth period and I was wondering if you wanted to join the chorus," she asked me.

"No, and I'm not interested," I said, peering around hoping he'd find me. I want to be singer one day, so I tried to join the chorus earlier in the year. The head hated me since I was Seiji's friend and she was one of his admirers. She'd have a conniption if I joined now. Usually I was all for annoying someone like her but I wanted to know what was going to happen. What Seiji had been so on edge about this morning.

"Really? Well, please consider it," She talked a little more but I ignored her. After she let me go I literally ran into Seiji. He got knocked on his butt.

"Sorry, I got cornered by Miss Mitt," I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him upright.

"I had a feeling you would," he replied. What didn't he already know?

"So, what's going on?" I demanded. Seiji looked around and grabbed my shoulders. "Not here. Come with me," He said and pulled me away. We ran out of the school, and then out of town. We didn't stop running until he had me in a dark alley in the next town over.

I had to catch my breath. Both of us were breathing really hard. "Okay, now what is it?" I said in between gasping for air. I could hear my heart beating in overdrive.

"Do you know what the nonary game is?" He asked me.

"Nonary...? Isn't that something about the number nine," I asked trying to recall the lecture about it during math class.

"Yes. The nonary game is a game where you have to escape through the number nine door. That number pops up in a lot of things in that game. Like the time, the doors, the _players_," he put specific emphasis on the last word.

"Okay. So something's going to happen that has to do with the number nine, or the nonary game. But what is it?" I think he was hoping I'd figure it out for myself. He took a deep, but shaky breath.

"You and I, and seven other people are going to be kidnapped by someone in a gas mask tonight, and we're going to wake up and be forced to play the nonary game," He explained slowly. I let that process. So I was going to be kidnapped, and so was he, by some freak in a gas mask, and he was going to make us find a door with a nine on it? I don't know why Seiji was freaking out so much.

"Okay, doesn't sound all that scary," I said. Well, it didn't. Was he expecting me to scream or something?

"Mei you're not getting it!" That was the first time I'd ever heard him yell at me. When he looked at me I saw something I never expected. Not ever. Seiji actually looked scared and upset. "If you lose the game you die! If you break the rules you die! if you make one teeny, tiny mistake in how you play-"

"Let me guess, you die?" I asked.

"Mei, listen to me!" His voice cracked. "There's no telling the extent to which the other players will go to win. There's no way to even know why we're being forced to play, but we are. I can't stop it, but I can do something about you getting kidnapped. Mei you can't go home. He'll be waiting for you," Seiji explained. I never knew he cared so much about me. The kid was on the brink of tears over this.

"Okay, I'll go home with you. If I'm not there it's not like he can do anything. And if I'm with someone he won't do it either," I said.

"Mei, he's going to kidnap me too! If I'm with you all we've done is save him the trouble of going down a few blocks to the other person's house," Seiji said exasperated, he ran a hand through his hair looking frustrated.

"Okay, okay. If it makes you feel better I'll go to the police station and hang with dad, I'll tell him the door's locked and I don't have a key or something," I told him.

He relaxed. "Thank you."

"But you're coming to the station with me," I said.

"I can't," he replied. One look at his face and I knew what he was planning.

"You're not going to play are you?" I asked. So I can't be a part of the nonary game, but he can? That's just not right.

"Yeah, I am. I can't let all of those people get hurt. I'm going to see what I can do for them. Maybe give them a nudge in the right direction," He replied. He looked calmer now but still scared out of his wits.

"Fine, if you're playing so am I," I said.

"No! You can't play! I couldn't live with myself if you died," he replied, once again looking panicked. His mask of calm was shattered.

I sighed. There was only one way he was going to let me do this. "Okay, I won't play. Just... just promise you wont die either," a lump formed in my throat. If this didn't work...

He pulled me into hug. He was so strong all I saw were stars and his shirt for a minute. Then, I hugged him back. He squeezed me tighter but I didn't care. "Thank you, Mei. Thank you. I'll come back, I promise." My heart did a little leap. I'd known the guy since we were in diapers and I couldn't remember ever seeing him lose it like this. He was always so strong and removed.

He pushed me out to shoulder length and for a minute all I did was look at him. He really was a wreck over this. He grabbed my hand and called for a taxi. The ride seemed short, but not a half an hour later the cabbie pulled up on the curb of the police station. Seiji still had my hand in his. I didn't rip it away, I knew he wasn't trying to hit on me or anything like that. He was scared. He was about to put his life on the line for the sake of eight, well, seven people he'd never met. Seiji paid the guy and we stepped out of the car.

I was hoping he'd just leave me outside but he walked me in. He pulled me close again and a shiver went down my spine when his lips touched my ear. "He'll be coming between nine and ten, just to be safe, stay with your dad until at least eleven," he told me. His breath was warm, and I had goosebumps as it travelled down my neck. For just a minute I understood why the girls at school wanted him so badly. He pulled away so I could see his face. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I won't," I said, rolling my eyes. That lump in my throat just got a little bigger.

"Well then, I'll see you in few days," He said, and he let me go. He waved and walked out the door backward until he bumped into another person. Then he turned and just walked away. I watched him through the doors, since they were transparent, until he was gone down the road in the direction of his house and gone from my sight. Nine, huh? I wondered what time it was. It was dark outside now, so I guessed it was late. My mom was gonna kill me.

I turned and walked to the reception desk. The guard there was flipping through a magazine. "Hey, Darius." I said casually.

"Well, if it isn't little Mei-mei," he replied. Was that nickname ever going to stop haunting me? Seiji and my parents called me that sometimes. Okay, most of the time. I guessed Seiji had been so freaked out he forgot about it. Usually that was how he addressed me. "Are you here to see your dad? I can call Junpei for you if you want."

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to know what time it is," I said.

"Why did you come here if you just wanted the time?" He asked. Then a smile lit up his face. "Wait, you were with Seiji a little bit ago and he was holding you close and whispering in your ear." I felt my face heat and knew I was blushing. "You two were on a date weren't you? It's okay, I won't tell," He must have noticed the look on my face. "It's seven fifteen right now."

"Thanks, see you around Darius!" I yelled, happy to be out of there. Once I had that information I made a beeline for the door. Then for home. I was expecting a scolding. Instead once I got there I found a note pinned to the door. In my mother's handwriting it read: Mei, went out w/ Kanna. I'll be home late. Fend for yourself with dinner. There should be some left over pasta in the fridge - Mom.

Go figure. I was home free, and from the looks of it, so was Seiji. His mom wasn't home to scold him either and from my trip to the police station I had determined that both our dads were still at work. I pulled out my key - which I hadn't forgotten, thank you very much - and unlocked the door. I changed out of my uniform into some normal clothes. Some green shorts, a white, low cut, T-shirt, a matching green, sleeveless jacket, black knee-highs, and a comfy pair of sneakers. If I was going to be kidnapped I was determined to look good. I put a section of my hair into a side ponytail and left the rest of it down.

I made something to eat, sat on the couch and turned on the music channel. A concert by my idol, Elesa Roberts, was on. I jumped as my favorite song of hers started playing. Her long, blonde hair sashayed behind her as she danced around the stage. No one was around so I started singing along. Then a thought occurred to me.

What was I going to do when Seiji saw me playing. It was inevitable that we would cross paths eventually. I could just tell him that he was being stupid and I could help. Or I could lie and tell him my dad made me go home. I sank back down to the couch and suddenly even Elesa's gorgeous voice couldn't make me feel better. I peered at the clock. Too late to change my mind; it was almost nine.

I stared at my half eaten dinner, my appetite had pretty much evaporated. I steeled myself. No. I was not going to leave Seiji all alone. I finished my dinner and cleaned the plate. I listened to the concert even though my anxiety rose with every passing minute. As I sat and listened something changed and I could tell it was happening. A cool breeze rushed past me. I turned and saw that one of the windows was open now. It hadn't been open a minute ago though. I stood and turned off the TV. Then stretched and yawned like I was just going to bed anyway. I closed the window, pretending like I knew nothing.

I hummed to myself, anything to keep my nerves at bay. I turned and screamed bloody murder. So much for keeping calm. A cloaked figure stood in the room, his face was covered by a gas mask.

My eyelids felt heavy, sound faded in my ears and my legs gave out below me. I didn't even register the pain from hitting the cold, wood floor.

"You have been selected for a game. The nonary game," said the masked figure. It wasn't distinctly male or female. Nor was it robotic, it was human, at least that I could make out. I detected a can spraying white gas under the coffee table. Then my eyelids slid shut and it all went black. I only hoped that I'd made the right choice by doing this.


	2. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
